


Christmas Catastrophe: KurooTsukki Edition!!

by ChrysalliaMirai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysalliaMirai/pseuds/ChrysalliaMirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Tsukki are dating and this is their first holiday season together! Tsukki went over to Kuroo’s to celebrate and plenty went wrong!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Catastrophe: KurooTsukki Edition!!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This is a special story I wrote for my super fudanshi boyfriend, Queer_hell!!! Please enjoy my first KurooTsukki story!

It was Christmas day and Tsukki was spending the weekend with his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. The two had been going steady for about a year now but this would be their first holiday season together. 

“Tsuuuuukkiiiiiii?~” Kuroo chimed out while he was stirring the Christmas hot pot he decided to make after much contemplation and persuasion from his best friend, Kenma. Kuroo was so worried that he would make a dish Tsukki wouldn't care for and thusly ruin Christmas. 

Tsukki slowly looked up from the biology workbook he was staring intently at, “Yes?” he let out in an uninspired tone. After waiting for a moment he realized that he must have responded to quietly, he was in the room adjacent to the kitchen after all. Rather than raising his voice he started toward the other room. 

“My cute little four ey-!” Kuroo was cut off as he nearly ran straight into Tsukki in the hallway. 

“Ah!” Tsukki jumped back only to realize that Kuroo had been carrying the hotpot he had just finished making.

“Noooo!” The older boy lunged forward to catch what he had dropped, but his volleyball instincts must have kicked in because instead of catching the pot, he slapped at it violently, sending the pot upwards at Tsukki. 

Needless to say, Tsukki’s clothes were totally covered in food and they had nothing to eat on Christmas eve. 

“You stupid…..” Tsukki grimaced and looked at his crisp white sweater, it was his favorite one, though he was never brave enough to wear it out in public. It was actually a matching sweater he had with Kuroo, his had a cat wearing a red jersey on it jumping up toward a volleyball, while Kuroo’s had a crow with a black and orange jersey flying toward a volleyball. 

“I'm so sorry!” Kuroo positioned himself in front of Tsukki in a kneeling pose, head against the ground, hands up above his head as if he was praying. 

A few moments passed without Tsukki saying anything. Kuroo, being the overly energetic boy he is, hopped up and started trying to pull the sweater over Tsukki’s head. 

“Gah! What are you doing now you pervert?!” 

“I'm not a pervert! I'm getting this off you so I can wash it! I can't let it stain! I know how much you love it!”

“I-its not like I love it that much...it's too embarrassing to wear anywhere other than home... or here…”

Kuroo kept pulling the sweater up, Tsukki put his arms above his head and let Kuroo remove the sweater, his tee shirt underneath started pulling up too which revealed his abs and slight happy trail. 

“A-ah! Kuroo!” Tsukki started to blush when he felt air against his stomach, he never liked being without layers, let alone having his skin exposed. 

Kuroo looked down to see his boyfriend's body peeking out ever so slightly, this turned him on for sure but he knew he had to fix the situation he created. Kuroo muscled through against the temptation and pulled down Tsukki’s undershirt. A white tee with small green dinosaurs printed all over it, Kuroo couldn't help but think he was so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend. 

“Alright I'll go fix your sweater Tsukki!”

Tsukki nodded and tried to hide his blushing face from Kuroo. He figured while Kuroo was cleaning his sweater he might as well clean up the spilled bowl. 

After 10 minutes, Kuroo emerged from the bathroom, sweater in hand. “Look! It all came out!” Kuroo yelled in an ecstatic tone as he walked toward Tsukki, who was standing at the sink in the kitchen, finishing washing out the dish that fell.

“Oh you didn't have to do that you know…” Kuroo spoke in a downcast tone once he realized that Tsukki was working instead of relaxing. 

“It's okay b-b-b-babe,” Tsukki turned bright red and thought to himself about how Kenma told him that Kuroo loves pet names around when they first started dating. 

“Babe!?” Kuroo jolted back and smiled a bewildered smile, “What's with this? You've never called me things like that!”

“I know….but I heard from a certain someone...that you like those kinds of things...so I figured I'd try..for you.” The tall blonde boy was completely flustered and as red as a tomato. 

“That's so cute!” Kuroo silently thanked Kenma, knowing that no one other than him knew how much he liked little shows of affection like that. 

He set down the sweater in his hand on the table to his right and when he turned back to his left to approach Tsukki he was surprised to see Tsukki was already right in front of him.

“He may have also mentioned that you wish I did more things….like this.”

Tsukki put his hand against Kuroo’s cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. They both were blushing harder than ever. After a short moment Tsukki pulled apart and ended their embrace. 

“I love you, Kuroo.” 

Upon hearing this, Kuroo got slightly teary eyed, as a single tear ran down his face, Tsukki wiped it away and smiled his beautiful smile. 

“I love you too, Tsukki. I'm so glad you came to us for help that day on the Tokyo training week….” Kuroo began reminiscing about the night he realized he was attracted to Tsukki and smiled a big, goofy, full toothed smile. 

“I am too….but I'm hungry, let's eat this instant ramen you had in the cabinet and watch a movie, you can take me out to dinner tomorrow since you ruined tonight's food.” He playfully smiled and grabbed their food then walked into the TV room. 

The two boys cuddled up next to each other, ate, watched a romantic comedy, Kuroo’s favorite, then fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. 

It wasn't the Christmas Kuroo envisioned, but it was still the first Christmas with the love of his life. 

He couldn't have been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great holiday! I hope you all enjoyed this quick fluff and that you find your love of your lives so you can have something like this happen to you! !


End file.
